fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido X/Relationships
Kaname Soga The two share a very interesting level of camraderie, and treat each other as rivals more than firends at times. Each aspiring to get the upper hand on each other whether its on jobs, or just in conversations. The two often share insults toward each others magic abilities. Raido usually targets Kaname's Archive, magic, and makes decent insults toward his Memory Make. While Kaname zeros in on his status as a God Slayer, or even if there is such a thing. Despite the two enthusiasm for attempting to be beter than the other they never question their trust. Raido knows he can trust Kaname with his life and vice versa. At the prioce of a good natured joke to follow up for having to bail each other out. However in timne of crysis Raido often said that he would have no one else but Kaname besides him to slug it out in a battle. Althought he wont admit this to his face, he has great respect for Kaname abilities. Raizo Ozunu Raido has often treated Raizo as a decent friend as he was a neweer member of the team. Raido is beginning to learn to trust him, and the relationship is improving. Similar to Kaname Raizo is also subjected to Raido's jokes and trash talk. To which Raizo is not always ready to deal with due to Raido use of clever comebacks and quick wits. Although their rivalry is far more one sided, on Raizo's behalf it is largely due in part to Chiyako Nakano arrival on the team. Raizo believes he must compete with both Kaname, and Raido for her love and affection, Raido simply just has casual conversations about her and often ignores the notion of an romantical rival for her heart. Raido does however take the time to rub it in his face randomly when she would rather hang with him than Raizo which is what fuels Raizo. Raido also says that Raizo is often to proud to ask for help but knows that Raizo will be there for him as a friend the same he will support him. Chikayo Nakano The newest member of the team, and the spunk of the group. Raido relationship with her is swiftly improving, as she is a very outgoing person. She often hangs with Raido whose who a known travaler and likes to see the sights. Raido at first was taken aback by her approach when they first met, as he had never seen a woman that was no up close and personal. The random groping on her behalf also left him bewildered him as he often quotes when he with her, who riased her to be so blunt and bold as she is. In time Raido as become accustom to this and often overlooks it. While he has no rivalry with her, she is not safe from his jokes either, as Raido will often joke with her to make her feel more apart of the team. Similar to the rest of the team, Raido will come to her aid whenever she needs him be it serious, or a laughing matter. Their friendship is mostly based on combat, as she likes to watch Raido fight, and Raido loves to fight, she is more so interested in his fighting style the Capoeira and his unique ability of him being a god slayer. Razalpihon Shinmaru Crash Bonnet Brooklyn Xavier Gaelon Riott